The Princess And The Noble
by Princess Rosette
Summary: For once, it's a SaboxOC and not AcexOC. Just something I came up with a while ago, hope you enjoy it :D


Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Expecting a Chace story, eh? Not this time, it's SaboxCharlotte instead! ;D (You probably already guessed it from the description of the story)

Quick note, there will be some different languages written in here so I'll give you the definition at the end

Enjoy!

* * *

"Come on Sabo-kun, just try and catch me! If you can" Charlotte cheered as she zoomed around the room. Her and Sabo were in the gymnasium training to get even stronger. Or they were until a certain female decided to mess around

"Just you wait Lottie, you're gonna be sorry!" Sabo began to sprint faster and soon he was right behind her "I'm gonna get ya!"

She looked back and saw Sabo right behind her, she sprinted towards a wall "I don't think so darling" She jumped off the wall and back flipped into the air. Sabo watched in amazement as she landed perfectly "Nice try, but better luck next time" She said

"Oh?"

Charlotte motioned her finger to Sabo to make him come forward "Venga a mi niño"

Sabo chuckled, he loved it when Charlotte spoke Spanish to him especially during times like this. They always spoke to each other in Spanish and French

"As you wish, mon cher" He ran straight for her, but that was his worst mistake. He didn't notice she was one step ahead and sweep kicks him to the floor. She sits on his waist and pins his wrists to the ground

"Give up Sabo-kun?"

Sabo blushed slightly, but he wasn't finished yet! He lowered his hands down and intertwined his and hers. He locked them tight, Charlotte felt very curious

Sabo kissed the back of Charlotte's hand and looks up at her with irresistible eyes. Charlotte gulped and blushed, she spaced out for a little while which gave Sabo enough time to flip her over. Now _he_ was sitting on her waist pinning her wrists to the ground

"Nah, I'll pass. Thanks for offering though, chérie"

Charlotte blushed, but then had a cunning idea. She rose up and kissed Sabo's warm lips, this made him loosen the grip and she was set free. She back-flipped away from him, she watched as his fingers touched his lips

"Méchant petite princesse"

Charlotte giggled and stuck her tongue out playfully at him "You know you love my kisses, good or bad"

"Maybe I do~" He motioned Charlotte to come to him "Come to your daddy ma rose"

Charlotte grinned and ran to him. He went for a punch, but missed as she ducked his attack. She, however, gently punched his muscular chest "Who's your daddy now, cariño?"

They began to attack some more and it lasted about 5 minutes, Charlotte was getting bored of deflecting and decided to be sneaky once again. She froze time for 3 seconds, in that time she stood behind Sabo

When everything returned to normal, he got confused for a moment "What the-"

He felt arms wrap around his chest and lips press against his cheek, it made him jump as she did all this out of nowhere

"Nu-uh, that's cheating!"

"Guess that means I win and you lose, haha! Your so bad at kissing, you just don't know how to do it"

A seductive smirk popped up on Sabo's face "Oh don't I?" He grabbed Charlotte's arm and spun her round, her back pressed against his chest. He moved her long curly purple hair out the way and proceeded to kiss her neck. She squealed at the touch of Sabo's lips on her neck

Sabo chuckled as he saw the hard blush upon Charlotte's face, she got grumpy real quick. He could tell by the pout she gave him "You know you enjoyed it"

"Easy does it tiger~" She ran to him once more and tried going in for a punch, but instead missed and Sabo grabbed her arm. He pulled her in close, having her chest touch his

"Too slow, petit ange"

"Hmm, too slow my arse!" She pinned him to the wall, she was quite strong for a woman (A/N: No sexism intended xD)

"Getting a little feisty now are we?" Sabo said flirtatiously

"Give up yet querido?" She said

"Not even close, but I will offer another kiss. If you're up for it..."

She raised an eyebrow at first in disrespect, but then smirk at the blonde

"Ooh, I'm up for it. Come here, niño malo" She placed a finger under his chin and leaned in forward. They began to kiss again, Sabo wrapped his arms around Charlotte's thin waist. She wrapped her arms around Sabo's neck and kissed even more. It was a passionate, tender and warm kiss. One could even say it is a memorable kiss that neither of them could forget.

Several minutes later, they broke the kiss in need for air. Their eyes met each other and they stared at one another in affection for each other

"I just love fighting with you, all though we never do get to that point. We always just end up doing what we always do and connect our lips together for an ever so lovely kiss"

"Well I love how sexy you are when you never get things to go your way. It's always such a turn on for me"

"Is that another invitation for a kiss?"

"I dunno, can you handle another one?"

"Don't ask questions you've already got the answer to" Their lips met once more. If any one was watching them, they wouldn't care. The one thing they did care about though was each other, how deep their love for each other was

When their lips parted again, Sabo rested his head on Charlotte's "I love you so much" He said

"I love you too"

* * *

 **THE END**

Enjoy it? Hope you did!

This was something that I've been meaning to write for a while now but never got around to it

Please let me know your thoughts on it, it would be helpful for my writing in the future

Spanish words: Ven a mi niño- Come to me boy, cariño- love/dear/sweetie, querido- darling, niño malo- bad boy

French words: Mon cher- my dear, chérie- dear, Méchant petite princesse- my little princess, ma rose- my rose, petit ange- little angel.

You're very welcome!

That's all for now, later!


End file.
